A Life for a Life
by blizard
Summary: Tessa has finally chosen who she wants to spend the rest of her life with, but will circumstances drive her into the arms of another? Set after the book Clockwork Prince. I know the summary is short but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A Life for a Life**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Tessa has finally chosen who she wants to spend the rest of her life with, but will circumstances drive her into the arms of another? Set after the book Clockwork Prince. I know the summary is short but please read. I do not own anything. The honour belongs to Cassandra Claire. This is my first Infernal devices fanfic.**

****

The past few weeks have been a blur to Tessa. The Institute was abuzz with people. Shadow hunters were in and out to see Charlotte and Henry. The hunt for Mortmain was still going strong. Since then Tessa has grown use to being engaged even when some part of her heart was always aching. As if on cue to torture her Will walked into the dining room followed by Jem. Tessa's heart did a flip in her chest. In truth she didn't know for who her heart gave a flip anymore.

When Jem reached her, he took her hand and gave it a light kiss. Tessa's hand tingled. "I have missed you." Jem said with a smile

Tessa gave a small laugh. "You saw me this morning at breakfast."

Jem blushed only a little and added "I know." Jem took the seat next to Tessa while Will took the seat in front of her. "Well, I certainly knew how much you missed her." Will said from across the table.

For a second Tessa thought Will was going to confess what he felt for her, but then the tension left her when he spoke. "You have been going on about it since we left."

Jem simply flashed Will his best smile which Will returned half heartedly. Thankfully to Tessa's relieve Charlotte had walked in with Cicely behind her. Since Cicely had shown up at the Institute, Charlotte had agreed to train her much to Will's protest. It's safe to say that the relationship between Will and Cicely was an awkward one. They barely spoke a few words to each other, but in some strange way liked to be around each other. Tessa was thankful for Cicely's arrival at the Institute. It distracted Will from spending time with her.

"You have an impressive memory Cecily. You seem to remember everything I teach you." Charlotte said while taking her seat at the head of the table. She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to train you in combat." Charlotte rubbed her stomach which was only showing the slightest indication of a bump. "One of the boys will have to train you."

Cecily turned towards Jem. "You will be turning 18 in a week. I guess you will be my trainer?"

Charlotte giggled. "Oh no dear, Jem will be far too busy planning his wedding to train you. Besides this gives you a chance to spend some time with your brother."

Will and Cecily locked gazes before both looked away awkwardly. Perhaps this will be a good thing for them Tessa thought. "Speaking of the wedding. Have you two picked out a date?" Tessa was a bit shocked at the question. She had not really thought about it yet. She turned to Jem to see what he thought.

"Well, we have not spoken about it yet. However I was thinking maybe we could get married on Tessa's birthday?"

"But that's only a month away." Will said a little too harshly.

Tessa stared at Will in shock while Jem just looked puzzled. "Do you think it's too soon?" Jem asked

Will looked a little bit shocked himself as if he didn't mean to say anything out loud. "I... I didn't mean to intrude on your private business."

"Nonsense! I am willing to listen to any advice from my _parabotai_." Jem looked at will with such brotherly love, it took all of Will's power not go down on his knees and beg Jem's forgiveness for loving his fiancé.

"What I meant was, why wait. You can never wait when you have true love." Will looked at Tessa which made her blush. Jem's smile only brightened towards his friend.

Later that night Tessa found herself in the library scrolling through the titles of books. How she missed having books of her own. Yes, the library had many and even some of her favourite books, but she still missed calling some of the books her own. The door behind Tessa opened and she already knew who it was. There was only one person who visited the library at this hour.

"Yes Will?" Tessa said softly

Will came and stood next to her near the fireplace. "I am sorry of the way I acted." he began, but Tessa only shook her head. "It's alright. I understand"

They both just stood there, not looking at each other. Both too scared of what will happen. Before the silence got too much for both of them Sophie entered the room. "I am sorry to interrupt Miss Gray, but Master Carstairs wishes to see you."

Before Tessa could answer Will piped in. "I will go fetch him for her. A women should never chase a man, even if he is her betrothed."

With that Will stormed out the doors leaving Tessa and Sophie alone. Tessa sank into a nearby chair, exhausted from the tension surrounding her and Will. Concerned, Sophie went to stand next to Tessa. She laid her hand gently on Tessa's shoulder. "Are you alright, miss?"

Tessa looked up into Sophie's kind eyes. "I'm just tired. Things have been stressful." It wasn't the entire truth, but it was good enough.

Sophie just nodded and sat on the armrest next to her. "I know. You have had a scary past few weeks miss. You're brother died, the magister is still at large, the institute was almost lost, not to mention you're battle with identifying what you are."

Tessa was glad to talk with Sophie. It made her feel better. "Sometimes I pray for my life just to be normal again or at the very least just to have some piece of normality."

Sophie laughed at that which made Tessa look up at her. "Pardon my rudeness miss, but you do have some piece of normality. Master Jem. There is no surprises or tricks with him. What you see is what you get. A normal husband who will love you dearly and never let go."

With those last words Sophie left the library and something clicked inside Tessa. Something she should have realised long ago. Jem was her normal. Will was wild and untamed. You never knew what will happen next with him, but Jem was calm and safe. What she needed know in her life. The door creaked open to reveal Jem. "Will told me to meet you here. Apparently I am forcing you to follow me around." Jem said good naturedly.

Tessa stood up from the sofa and went to place a kiss on Jem's lips. Jem flushed. "What was that for?"

"For your great idea at lunch."

Jem looked a bit puzzled which made Tessa laugh. "I would love to get married on my birthday."

**Thanks to everyone for reading! I really appreciate it. I know this chapter was a bit slow, but I promise it will be a bit more upbeat next time. I have a few plots running around in my head. Would love to hear from you guys, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life for a Life**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who read my first chapter and a special thanks for those who reviewed. Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own anything!**

**X0X0X0**

One month later

Tessa stood near her vanity mirror admiring her beautiful white wedding dress while Sophie arranged her train at the back. "You look beautiful miss". Tessa blushed and smiled. Her dress was a brilliant white, empire waist gown which had silver pearls stitched to her bodice. Her train was not very long, but just long enough to have that dramatic effect. Sophie had pinned her hair out of her face, but let her brown curls tumble down her back. Sophie added the last touches. Her veil and a single white orchid which will be her bouquet.

When Jem told the council they were to marry it caused quite a stir, but in the end they accepted, mainly because Tessa was not completely a downworlder. However because she was not a mundane or shadowhunter either she and Jem could not partake in the traditional shadowhunter ceremony. They then decided to get married in the traditional mundane way and since the institute was technically a church, they had the perfect place.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door and Henry entered. "Tessa! You look beautiful.". "Thank you! Oh and thank you for walking me down the aisle as well." Henry only blushed. He took Tessa's hand and walked her to the ballroom where the ceremony would be held.

Tessa took a deep breath as the doors swung open and violin music started to play. It was one of Jem's compositions he wrote for her. As Tessa walked up the aisle she caught Will's gaze who was standing next to Jem. For a brief moment her heart ached, but it stopped instantly when her gaze met Jem's. He was in black evening wear and as always very handsome. He smiled at her. She never saw him smiling so brightly. It made her feel like she was walking on air. _"My normal" _she thought. She remembered taking Jem's hand and saying 'I do', but the rest was a blur, all she could do was stare at Jem's silvery eyes. Finally he pulled her close and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife

X0X0X0X0

Later that night

Jem pulled Tessa along a hallway after the reception was done. They were both giggling like school children when they came to a halt near a big wooden door.

"What's this?" Tessa asked. "This is our room from now on. However I do have a surprise for you inside."

Tessa felt butterflies in her stomach. She had completely forgotten that they would be sharing a room as husband and wife. Inside the room was huge, but cozy. A fireplace was burning in the corner, while a big wooden bed stood near the other end. Tessa could already see that their belongings were moved here. Tessa's brushes and Jem's box of demon powder lay on a vanity near the bed. Across from the bed were two wooden doors.

Jem took Tessa's hand and lead them to the doors. "The one on the right is the bathing area, but the one on the left is your surprise."

Tessa looked up at him curiously. Jem only smiled and placed his hand over Tessa's eyes. He led her through the door and after almost driving her mad with anticipation opened her eyes. Tessa fell instantly silent before tears burned the back of her eyes. All around her were shelves upon shelves of books and as she read the titles she noticed all her favourites.

"This is amazing James."

Jem gave her a crooked smile. "I may not share your intense love of books, but I can appreciate it and make you happy."

Tessa couldn't stop smiling. She had only dreamt about this. "Where did you get them all?"

"I bought them. They are all yours."

"You mean I can keep them?" Jem nodded and walked up behind her and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Mrs Carstairs."

Tessa spun around and captured Jem's mouth with her own. She pushed him out of the room and onto their soft bed.

X0X0X0X0

**Thanks to everyone for reading. Really appreciate it. I know this is a short chapter, but I had to let it end this way in order to start the next chapter with a bang. The next chapter will be more exciting and there will be some action as well. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life for a Life**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your amazing reviews! I just wanted to say to the Will fans out there, don't be discouraged. He will have his happy ending and a big part in the story.**

**I do not own anything!**

**X0X0X0**

1 year later

Will slammed his fist down on the table were they all were seated. "It's been more than a year and we still haven't found Mortmain. Who knows what he is planning."

Charlotte rubbed her temples, probably forcing away a head ache. "We are all frustrated Will, but there is no need to be so loud." As if to prove a point a baby started to cry a few rooms down. "You see." Charlotte said while standing up to tend to her child. Will paid no attention and kept pacing. His face dark as a storm cloud.

"I feel the same as you do Will, but we have no leads. Nothing to go on." Jem stood next to Will. Both of them were full Shadownhunters now and to Tessa it seemed like they radiated power.

"Maybe it's time we have a little visit with our friends the Lightwoods?" Will and Jem shared a glance as if they both knew what the other was thinking. Obviously they both thought this was a good plan.

Tessa sighed. "If you two are planning on going through with this at least take me with you. Someone has to keep you two out of trouble."

Will looked appalled. "You might think your husband needs a caretaker, but I -" Will stopped when Jem put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me give you some advice brother. When your wife says something, you simply obey or face the death of a hundred flies."

Will simply rolled his eyes. Tessa wanted to swat him playfully, but ended up falling forward. Before she hit the ground two strong arms caught her by the waist. It was Will. "Are you okay Tess?" He said while still cradling her in his arms. Tessa locked gazes with Will. His eyes were full of concern and it tugged at her heartstrings, but like always she pushed the emotion down.

"I'm fine. Just got a little light headed." Tessa stared at Will for a few seconds longer before getting up on her feet. "Well, we better get going." Tessa said awkwardly. Jem squeezed her hand. "I'll bring the carriage around."

In a few minutes the carriage was in front of the Institute and ready to go. Will wanted to get up on the driver seat, but Jem stopped him. "I think I should drive. Heaven knows Benedict Lightwood will never let us in if he sees you first." Will pictured the look on Gabriel face and gave a cocky smile. "O well, if you insist." He then got into the carriage with Tessa and they drove off.

Will sat awkwardly in front of Tessa, knowing that if he didn't say something the entire drive will be awkward. "You know it's the first time we are alone in over a year?"

Tessa looked at him with shock. Had it been a year? Had she been avoiding him that long? Will thought Tessa wouldn't answer so he continued. "I know we have been avoiding each other, but I don't think it's healthy or normal." A little shocked by Will's conversation Tessa spoke. "Go on." Will took a deep breath. "I know it's been hard for us to be around each other, but I want to be around my _parabotai _and enjoy it. I want to be happy to see both of you without worrying about my emotions.

Tessa nodded. "I know what you mean." Will gave a small smile. "Can't we put our feelings towards each other into friendship? I know it's going to be hard and it's not entirely what I want, but it's something. I would rather be with you as a friend than not be with you at all." Tessa felt her heart soften. Never in a million years had she thought she would be having this discussion with Will and in a way she agreed with him. "I guess we could try." Will's smile widened. "It will take some practice, but I'm sure we will be able to do it."

At that the carriage stopped and Will got out to help Tessa down. "Strange. No one came out to greet us. Not even servants." Jem noted. Will looked around curiously. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

They headed up the steps towards the door. Jem extended his hand to knock, but was surprised when the door creaked open when he touched it. Will gave them both a worried glance, before entering the house. Both Will and Jem were in Shadowhunter mode. Their blades were out and they were patrolling the house. All the windows were closed which cast the house in an eerie black.

Tessa moved forward to inspect a mantel for dust, but it was perfectly clean. _Strange._ Tessa thought. She shrugged, turned around and bumped into a tall figure in front of her. She let out a small scream before the person caught her wrists. "What are you doing here downworlder?"

Tessa recognised the voice instantly as Gabriel's. "You scared me." Tessa said breathlessly. Gabriel snarled. "Trust me, it takes all my strength not to do worse to you."

Tessa saw the hate in Gabriel's eyes. She had never seen him like this before. "What happened to you?" Gabriel pulled Tessa towards him roughly making her wrists ache. "You happened. My life was perfect till you arrived. My father isn't the man he was. My brother won't even talk to me." Gabriel's face was now red with anger.

Tessa felt fear rising inside of her. Would he really do something to hurt her? She tried to tug her wrists free of Gabriel's grip. "You are hurting me."

Just then Tessa's prayers were answered when Jem's voice rose not far from them. "Get your hands off my wife." Tessa turned her gaze and saw Will and Jem a few steps away from them.

Gabriel laughed. "You accuse my father of fraternizing with warlocks, but you go ahead and marry one." Jem's face went bright red with anger and his knuckles around his sward whitened. "She's more human than you will ever be." Will spat. "Now let her go."

Gabriel spun Tessa around so that she was blocking him from Will and Jem. "Make me Herondale." Jem took a step forward which caused Gabriel to put his hand around Tessa's throat. "No sudden moves Carstairs or you will see your wife die in front of your eyes. Which is a change of pace for you isn't it? Normally people watch you die."

That made Tessa's blood boil and before she knew it she was seeing red. She elbowed Gabriel in the stomach which made him stagger back. She then turned around and kicked him in the groin. Gabriel sank to the floor with a groan of pain. "Don't you ever talk to my husband like that! He is more of a man than you will ever be!"

"Tessa." Will said, but she didn't listen and went on.

"And furthermore, you should be ashamed of calling yourself a shadowhunter!"

"Tessa!"

"Not to mention putting your hands on a lady like that!"

"TESSA!" both the boys yelled.

"What?" she turned towards the boys, but before she could find out what she saw the floor came up to greet her before everything went black.

**X0X0X0X0**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life for a Life**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I want to give a big thank you to a reviewer called Guest for his/her last review. Wow, I have never received a review like that. I was speechless when I read it. That is the biggest honour a writer will ever receive and I will always remember it. Thank you. That said it also made me nervous. Will I be able to live up to the expectations? As I continue, will my story still be good enough? I really hope so. I have some whacky ideas for this story, so if it gets a little out there, I hope you all will bear with me. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own anything**

**X0X0X0X0**

Tessa felt herself regaining consciousness slowly. She tried to open her eyes, but only saw a blur of faces. Finally when she blinked a few times, the blur of faces formed a solid image of only three. Charlotte, Jem and Will looked at her with concerned faces. It wasn't until she let out a groan, that they gave a sigh of relieve.

Jem instantly clutched both her hands in his before showering her face with kisses. "I was so worried about you."

"What-" Tessa began, but felt too groggy to continue.

Will sat gently next to her on the bed, but as if he read her mind answered her question. "You passed out."

Jem nodded. "We has a silent brother come to look at you, but he could not find anything wrong." Jem's face creased with worry. "Have you been feeling ill?"

Tessa thought for a second, but couldn't think of anything. "No, I have been well."

When Jem's face darkened Will put a hand on his _parabotai's _shoulder. "Maybe you did not eat enough. Low blood sugar and all that." That made Jem look a little bit better.

"Actually you ate a bit more than usual." Cecily's voice chimed in. Tessa didn't even notice her in the room. She was so tiny, it was easy to overlook her. Tessa blushed at the statement. Sick or not it was still embarrassing to have a woman's eating habits pointed out. Will shot Cecily an icy look, but she only shrugged it off. "I was just stating what I observed. I'm training to be a shadowhunter aren't I?"

"Anyway." Charlotte interrupted Cecily before she could say anything else. "I'm glad you are feeling Tessa. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I'll be in my study if you need me." Charlotte then turned to leave, but not before she dragged Cecily along with her.

Tessa smiled at them, before turning her gaze on Jem who to her shock had gone pale all over again. "You really don't need to worry about me James. I'm sure it was just an episode." Tessa said while placing her hand on his cheek which was on fire. Jem shook his head, but before Tessa could speak he started coughing fiercely. Blood splattering the back of his hand.

Tessa reached for him, but he already bolted through the door leading to the wash room. "James! James!." Tessa yelled, but when she tried to get up a wave of dizziness washed over her which only made her slump back more.

From the wash room she could hear Jem talking to her. "I'm fine Tessa. Please don't come in here. I don't want you to see this while you are sick."

Tessa went cold all over. Will, looking just as shocked offered her his hand for support . With no hesitation she took it and squeezed. She was glad to have Will there for support. She looked at him with tears burning her eyes, not caring if he saw her close to crying.

"Will?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Yes?" he answered.

Jem's not getting better, he's actually-" she stopped not able to utter the truth.

"I know."

"We need to find that cure."

Will looked at her thoughtfully. "I know Tess. I know."

She flung herself into his arms, needing his strength. They sat like that holding each other, listening to Jem coughing. Just two people, praying for a miracle.

X0X0X0X0

When Jem finally came out he acted as if nothing happened, which aggravated Tessa. How could he expect them to just ignore what was happening? Reluctantly Will and Tessa left their problems to focus on what happened at the Lightwood's mansion.

"I have never seen Gabriel that way. He was so angry." Tessa started.

Will scoffed. "He has always been an asshole. We should probably report him to the clave."

Jem only sighed. "They wouldn't believe us. Because of everything that has happened the past few years."

Will agreed, but didn't look very happy about it. However after a while he gave a softy laugh. "I have to give you credit Tessa. You beat him up really good. By kicking him in the groin you made one of my childhood wishes come true."

Tessa laughed. "I didn't kick him hard enough since he got away." Jem gave her hand a squeeze. A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Sophie entered with a silver tray holding a teapot and a cup. "My apologies. I though some sweet tea would help you Mrs Carstairs."

"That is very kind of you Sophie." Jem said while flashing her a sincere smile. He then gave Tessa a kiss on the cheek, before adding. "You should rest. I'm going to help Will gain some information on Mortmain. Call if you need me."

"I will." Tessa said while she watched them leave. When the door shut she turned to Sophie who was pouring her a cup of tea. "Sophie, I need a favour from you."

"What is it miss?' Sophie asked with concern all over her face.

Tessa took a deep breath before asking. "I want you to contact Magnus Bane for me."

**X0X0X0X0**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Life for a Life**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Again, all I can say is WOW! Thank you to everyone for you wonderful reviews and encouragements. I really appreciate them. You all gave me courage to continue with this story. In this chapter I start with one of my crazy ideas for this story. (it could happen or it could not. Like I said just bear with me.) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**X0X0X0X0**

"Hello little warlock." Magnus said as he reached the entrance of the Institute.

Tessa sprang up once she saw him. She was waiting for him outside near a stone bench. "I am really grateful that you came."

Magnus smiled. Normally people weren't so formal and friendly with him. Unless they wanted something. He admired Tessa from head to toe before speaking. "You're power seems to be growing."

Tessa gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I sense that you are more powerful, that all." There is an extra energy around you."

Tessa, who was still confused by his statement merely shrugged it off and continued. "I need your help."

Magnus laughed. "I figured as much."

"I need you to help me find a cure. A cure for Jem."

Magnus raised an eyebrow then sighed. He hated to get involved with mundane problems. Especially emotional ones. "I can't."

Tessa's hands began to shake and she took two steps forward while looking into his eyes pleadingly. "Please, he doesn't have much time left."

Magnus rubbed his temples as if trying to fend off a headache. "It's not that I won't do it Tessa. The fact is I have already tried. Will asked me a long time ago and I have been searching ever since."

As Magnus spoke each word Tessa became more numb. She had nowhere else to look. Magnus was her only hope. When Magnus saw Tessa's face go pale he led her to the stone bench to sit. After a few deep breaths Tessa spoke. "You were my only hope." Tessa said, her voice cracking.

Magnus sighed. He hated when females got emotional. It tugged at his heartstrings, though he would never mention that to anyone. It made him feel like he was the worst person in the world. With a low groan he turned towards Tessa. "Okay, I promise I will look again, but I cannot promise anything."

X0X0X0X0

Tessa stood near the open window in her bedroom, thankful for the cool breeze cooling her skin. She needed it. Everyday Tessa would wait for news from Magnus, but it never came. Yes, she knew finding a cure would take time, but she couldn't help getting her hopes up every time someone was at the Institutes door. Tessa leaned against the window frame and sighed. All this stress was making her nauseous.

"You look pale... again."

Tessa jumped when she heard Cecily's voice behind her. She definitely shared some of her brothers sneaky talents. She sat on the bed and smoothed away wrinkles in her dress that were not even there. Tessa liked Cecily, but today she was not in the mood for Harondale games. "I am not feeling well Cecily. Would you mind if we talk another time?"

Cecily gave a playful smirk as she watched Tessa. "It's pretty obvious why you are ill."

Tessa suppressed her need to sigh and answered. "Please, do tell." Tessa tried to make the words sound kind, but they came out as exhausted.

"You are pregnant." Cecily said as if she was bored with the conversation.

Tessa wanted to laugh, but was too shocked by Cecily's statement. "I can't have children Cecily. I am a warlock."

Now it looked like Cecily wanted to laugh. Obviously she thought Tessa was not very smart. "If you are a warlock then where is your mark?"

"I don't have one." Tessa said even if it sounded dumb to her own ears.

Cecily wanted to comment, but was cut short by Jem walking into the room. He seemed shocked to find them both in the same room. "Am I interrupting something?"

Tessa wanted to say no, but Cecily beat her. "No, I was just convincing Tessa to go see a doctor."

Before Tessa could protest Jem spoke. "I agree. All these symptoms must point to something. I hate seeing you ill Tessa."

Jem's eyes were soft and warm. Full of concern for her. How could she tell him no and make him worry about her further? Maybe if she saw a doctor, she could convince all of them that she was fine and put an end to all of this. Tessa sighed. "Fine"

Jem squeezed her hand and smiled. "Thank you. It would make me feel more calm. I'll call for the silent brothers right away."

"No!" Tessa said and grabbed Jem's arm before he could go. Jem looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I don't like them fooling around in my head. They scare me. Can't we get a normal doctor for now?" Jem looked at her sceptically. "If the doctor cannot find what is wrong with me, then we can send for the silent brothers." Tessa said pleadingly.

Jem thought about it for a while then nodded. "Alright then, I see no problem with that. A doctor will come faster anyway. As long as you are looked at."

Jem pulled Tessa into a warm hug which made her insides melt. "Do you want me to be here when he comes? To hold your hand?"

Tessa gave Jem a warm smile. What did she do to deserve such a wonderful husband? He was more than she could ever have hoped for. "That is very sweet of you, but I can survive on my own. As I been telling everyone around here." Tessa said giving a sideways glance at Cecily who just shrugged. "I am perfectly fine."

Jem pulled Tessa closer and kissed her lips lightly. The tender kiss sent shivers up Tessa's spine and to her disappointment ended all too soon. After promising Jem a thousand times that she would be okay, Tessa waited for the doctor to arrive.

**X0X0X0X0**

**So there we go. What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Life for a Life**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews. It is really appreciated! I also want to thank everyone for being so supportive throughout the story. I was really scared of what you guys thought about the last chapter, but once I saw the reviews all of my fear faded and was replaced by an urge to continue strongly. Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own anything.**

**X0X0X0X0**

Tessa could hear her feet beating down on the floor as she ran down the hall. She didn't know where she was going. All she could do was chant the same thing over and over in her head. _How could this have happened? How could this have happened? _She could feel her heart beating in her throat and there was a ringing sound in her ears.

Tessa rounded a corner and felt herself colliding with someone. Will grabbed her waist and steadied them before they fell over. "Whoa, what is the rush?" he said, but when he saw Tessa's face he pulled her closer, almost cradling her in his arms."Tess? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it Jem?"

Tessa shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She could hear herself hyperventilating, but could not get herself to stop. Not even her limbs were working properly. Will took her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Tessa, calm down. You are in shock."

Tessa caught Will's piercing blue eyes and tried to focus on them only. After a while Tessa could feel herself breathing normally again. "There you go. That's my girl. Now tell me what happened."

Tessa took a few more calming breaths, still clutching to Will for dear life. "He told me, he told me" Tessa stuttered.

"Who? Jem?" Will asked.

Tessa shook her head. Slowly she started explaining. "I saw a doctor today."

Will's concerned expression changed into one of fear. He pulled her more closely to him. "Are you okay? Are you ill Tess?"

"No. I am very healthy." Tessa took another deep breath. "He told me I was pregnant."

Tessa watched Will's face change from fear to confusion to shock. "Tessa are you sure?" Warlock's can't-" He looked deep into her eyes where he saw all her fear and confusion. She was just as shocked as he was. He wiped away a single tear running down Tessa's cheek. "Unless you are not a warlock." Will said as gently as he could.

Tessa buried her head in Will's chest, trying to make sense of everything that has happened. "Will? What am I?"

Will could hear the desperation in her voice. She was begging him to give her answers. Answers he did not have. Instead of trying to make her feel better, Will decided to tell her what he knew was true in his heart. "I know what you are."

Tessa looked up at Will. Surprised by his answer. He returned her look with a sincere smile, before continuing. "You are a beautiful, wonderful person. Who is always willing to help others. Who always sees the good in others. Hell, Tess you even saw good in me."

Tessa gave a small smile. Leave it to Will to make her laugh through times like this. Will returned Tessa's smile with one of his own. "You know what else I know?" Tessa shook her head, not knowing what else Will could possibly say. "You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Tessa's eyes brightened up instantly. "Do you really think so?" Will tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't think. I know."

Tessa's face lit up into a bright smile. She threw her arms around Will and embraced him in a tight hug. Will hugged her back, loving the feeling of her against him, but all too suddenly they pulled apart.

A smile was still on Tessa's face. "Thank you." Will simply nodded. "My pleasure. Now you better go tell Jem." Tessa planted a kiss on his cheek before turning around to leave. Will watched Tessa walk down the hallway and whished just for one day he could have Jem's life. He wished he could have what Jem had.

X0X0X0X0

Tessa entered the library where Jem was seated near a desk. All of a sudden very nervous to share the news. What would Jem think? Would he be happy? Would he be scared? With a nervous sigh Tessa stepped into the room. Jem instantly lifted his head when he caught sight of Tessa. The look on his face was one of pure relieve.

He flew from behind the desk and embraced her. "I was so worried. The doctor took so long. I was about to knock the door down."

He placed a few butterfly kisses over her face, then faced her with a serious look. "Was the doctor able to help?"

Tessa leaded Jem to two nearby chairs and forced him to sit down. She didn't know who needed the seats more. "Jem, I really do not know how to tell you this. When the doctor told me I could not bring myself to believe it and I know it will be hard to believe."

Jem took Tessa's hands in his and if she didn't know any better she could swear his hands were shaking. He started tracing circles with his thumb on Tessa's palm. A sign that he was trying to comfort her. "Tessa you are scaring me and that says a lot coming from a shadow hunter who fights demons for a living. Jem's voice shook a little when he added. "I do not want to lose you."

Tessa felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. It never ceased to amaze her how lucky she was to have Jem Carstairs as her husband. She could never have asked for anyone better. It made the information she was about to give so much easier. She placed both hands on Jem's face and kissed him passionately. "You will never lose me."

Jem rested his forehead against Tessa's. "Then please, tell me what is wrong."

Tessa smiled at him brightly while fending off tears of joy. It seems like everything was starting to sink in. "You are going to be a father James Carstairs."

Jem let out a surprised gasp, but did not move away from Tessa. His face seemed blank as if he was repeating the information over and over in his head. "How?" was all he got out.

"I really don't know how. It was a shock to me as well." Tessa said truthfully. Jem stared at his shoes for a while which started to make Tessa regret telling him, but after a while he pulled her onto his lap and pressed her small frame against his. "I'm going to be a father." Jem said.

"Yes James, you are going to be a father." Tessa repeated.

X0X0X0X0

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will include some action. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Life for a Life**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thank you all once again for the amazing reviews! It always puts a smile on my face. I would like to give another thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourite stories list as well as adding me to their favourite authors list. It is an amazing feeling and a great honour. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own anything**

**X0X0X0X0X0**

When Jem and Tessa shared the news with the rest of the Institute, the entire house was ecstatic. Henry and Charlotte gave them hugs and congratulations, while Cecily gave a smug 'I told you so.'. Sophie was so excited, she even started cleaning out one of the rooms to make space for the baby. To Tessa everything seemed perfect for now and it was not long before Tessa started to show a little, visible bump underneath her dress.

Tessa lay on her bed reading one of her books while Sophie kept rearranging the pillows and stuffed animals in a nearby cradle. Tessa giggled as she watched Sophie. "Sometimes I think you are more excited than I am."

Sophie gave a small laugh. "I love babies miss. Besides I could not think of anyone who could make a sweeter or prettier baby than you and master Jem."

Before Tessa could thank Sophie for her kind words, there was a loud crash coming from outside. Tessa and Sophie gave each other a worried glance before exiting the room to investigate. Luckily for Tessa she wasn't waddling yet and could still keep a fast pace through the halls.

As they rounded a corner leading to the entrance of the Institute they saw Will and Jem pinning a tall figure against the wall. It was Gabriel. Tessa gasped. She did not expect to see Gabriel Lightwood anytime soon. Especially not after what he did.

"How dare you show your face here Lightwood?" Jem almost spat. Tessa never saw Jem so angry.

"If I were you I would answer him." Will said menacingly.

Gabriel looked calm, but his eyes betrayed his fear. "I need your help." Gabriel said in a strained voice.

Jem and Will laughed simultaneously. It was a bitter laugh that showed that they were not amused. "Why would we help you? You endangered and almost hurt my wife." The mere image of Gabriel's hand around Tessa's throat infuriated Jem and before he could stop himself his hand was around Gabriel's thraot. "

"How does it feel?" Will said clearly not shocked by Jem's behaviour.

Before anything could escalate any further Tessa stepped forward. "Jem!"

Shocked by Tessa's voice Jem instantly let go of Gabriel which made him fall to the floor and gasp for breath. However, both shadowhunters kept their position over Gabriel. "Tessa, please, go back upstairs."

Tessa held her ground. "I do not think Gabriel is a threat right now."

At the sound of Tessa's voice Gabriel looked up. "Tessa I am so-" He stopped and was staring at Tessa with wide eyes. It seemed he could not believe what he saw. "You are...You are..." he stuttered.

Will sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "She is pregnant you fool. Please, tell me your parents told you about the birds and the bees, because I am not filling you in."

Gabriel ignored Will's sarcastic remark and kept staring at Tessa which started to make her feel uncomfortable. "You can't be. You are a warlock."

Tessa shrugged. "I thought so too."

Gabriel seemed shocked for a while longer, but then his eyes turned dark and his features scrunched up into anger. "Unless you are a demon."

Will looked at Jem with mocked concern. "I think you deprived his brain from oxygen too long."

Gabriel growled at Will. "You idiot. Do you know what this mean? Do you even know what will come out of there?" Gabriel said pointing at Tessa who instinctively placed her hands over her stomach.

"Don't be a fool Lightwood. You know shadowhunter blood is dominant every time." Will said annoyed.

Gabriel shook his head. "Yes, but she is a special case and you know it. Why do you think Mortmain wants her so badly? That child could be a danger to the clave!"

Tessa stared at him with wide eyes. Of course she did not believe him for a second and by the looks of Sophie's protective stance neither did she, but if Gabriel believed it could other shadowhunters believe it? When no one seemed to believe him, Gabriel started to rant on, but soon fell silent when Will knocked him out cold. "No need to thank me. I was going to do that anyway."

Jem gave Will a sideways glance. "Was that really necessary?"

"Is that a trick question?" Will answered

Before Jem could lecture Will any further there was a knock at the Institute's door. Jem sighed loudly. "Who could that possibly be now?"

When he opened the door a figure dressed head to toe in purple stepped in. Magnus's catlike eyes surveyed the room. He started at Gabriel's motionless body on the floor and ended at Tessa who was still clutching her stomach. "Oh my. Did I come at a bad time?" Magnus said, but did not seem to care.

He walked over to Tessa and gave a small bow. "My dear Tessa. I do believe you have picked up some weight."

If Tessa wasn't so glad to see him she would have slap him. Seeing him here brought back the possibility of a cure. Magnus eyed her swollen belly and a true smile spread across his face. "So this is the extra energy I have been sensing around you?"

Magnus extended his hand as if to touch Tessa's belly, but dropped it. Possibly thinking it was better not to. "I have news for you."

**X0X0X0X0X0**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to read you reviews! Sorry for the late update though. I was busy rooting for my country at the Olympics :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Life for a Life**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hello everyone! There has been a big boom in story followers and that makes me jump up and down with joy. When I started this fanfic I never thought it would get the reaction it did. Millions of thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**X0X0X0X0X0**

Tessa felt the hope rising up inside of her. Could this be it? Could this be Jem's chance to live a normal live? Jem was a little bit shocked to know that Magnus was here for Tessa and a little bit hurt to know that his wife did not tell him about this. "Tessa, what is going on?"

Magnus took the liberty of answering. "She has asked me to look into the possibility of finding a cure for you. That is why I am here. I am reporting my findings."

"And?" Tessa asked in a vulnerable voice while praying silently for good news.

"I have found a new resource which I will look into. I know it is not the news you wanted, but it is something."

Tessa felt a little sting of disappointment, but not enough to crush her hope. There was still a chance. "Thank you." Tessa said with a half smile. She turned towards Jem to see his reaction, but it was not what she had expected. He was angry. His hands were clutched into fists at his sides and his glaring eyes were turned towards her.

"What were you thinking Tessa?"

Tessa fumbled with her fingers. She didn't expect Jem to be mad at her, after all she was doing this for both of them. "I don't understand why you are angry."

Jem raked his hand through his hair roughly. "My illness is my own burden to bare, not yours. You know there is no cure for me."

"But Magnus just said..." Jem's voice rose and overpowered Tessa's words. "I don't care what he says! It all leads to dead ends! I just want to live my last moments in peace!"

Tessa tried to calm herself down, but the anger rose inside of her like an overflowing river. Before she could stop herself the words came tumbling out. "Don't you want to live long enough to see your child grow up?!"

Jem's entire body froze instantly. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and when he opened them they were filled with sadness. "Of course I do." Jem said in a voice so soft they had to strain to hear him.

Tessa instantly regretted her words. She really did not want to hurt him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I am sorry. I did not mean that. I am just so scared." Tessa said with a cracked voice.

Jem pulled her even closer as if he could protect her from her fears. He could already feel hot tears staining the shoulder of his shirt. "I don't want to raise this baby alone Jem, I don't want to be a widow." For a moment Jem thought his heart had stopped. His veins felt like pieces of ice. He did not want a life like that for Tessa or his child. He wanted them to be happy and safe.

He lifted Tessa's chin so that they were face to face. "You will never be alone Tessa. That I promise you." Tessa gave him a half smile before realising that Will, Sophie and Magnus were still there watching them. They both turned bright red before giving nervous laughs. "Sorry about that everyone." Tessa said nervously.

Luckily she did not have to apologize any further when Charlotte walked in carrying little Henry Jnr on her hip. "What on earth is going on here?" she said then stopped. She surveyed the room in front of her.

Tessa had to admit that it probably looked awful. Gabriel was still passed out on the floor. Magnus, Will and Sophie were all white in the face while Jem and Tessa were probably red with embarrassment. Charlotte slapped her hand over her face while turning around to walk away. "I do not want to know." was all she said.

X0X0X0X0X0

Will laid motionless on his bed with his arm draped over his eyes. The day had taken its toll and he was beyond tired. After locking up Gabriel in one of the nearby rooms he had come straight back to bed. Just as he was about to drift off into sleep a soft knock sounded at his door. Will groaned "Come in."

When he lifted his arm he immediately recognised Jem's silvery streaked hair. Surprised by the visit Will instantly sat upright on the bed and was soon joined by Jem. "Tired?" Jem noted.

Will nodded with a half smile. "How about you?"

Jem's eyes were distant as he shook his head. "I can barley sleep. Gabriel's words keep echoing in my mind."

Will grunted. "You cannot possibly take anything he says seriously. Besides do you really think your child will be a monster?"

"Absolutely not." Jem said without a moment's hesitation. "I do not fear my child. I fear for my child."

Will studied Jem's face. Already he could see the features of a fiercely protective father who would do anything to protect his family. A father who any child would be lucky to have.

"I am going to go to the council tomorrow." Jem said after a while. "I am going to tell them about Tessa's pregnancy."

Will could already sense Jem's intentions. "You think that informing the council will prevent shadowhunters from coming after the baby."

Jem nodded. "If the council sees that we are willing to cooperate then maybe they can convince others that the baby is harmless."

Will mulled the information around in his head for a while before answering. "What if the council agrees with Gabriel?"

Jem sighed. "That is why I am here. I need to ask a favour of you my brother."

"Anything." Will said without hesitation. Jem was his _parabotai _after all.

"If things do not go as planned, will you help me find a safe place for Tessa? A safe place where she can have the baby?" Will swallowed a lump in his throat. Never in a million years would he have thought to have this conversation with Jem. "Of course."

Jem gave a thankful smile. "Thank you." he said before getting up to leave. As he put his hand on the door, he turned around to face Will once more. "Before I go I need to ask you one more favour. I know I already asked a lot."

Before Jem could finish Will answered. "Name it."

Jem took a deep breath before continuing. "When I die, would you look after Tessa for me? I do not want her and the baby to be alone."

Will was startled by this. "Jem you are not-" Jem held up his hand to stop him. "Please?" Will stared at Jem for a while before answering. "I promise. I will always look after Tessa. Even if you did not ask me I still would have."

**X0X0X0X0X0**

**I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. A lot of interesting things are happening. Can't wait to read the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Life for a Life**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. It is highly appreciated. Every time I check my email it is wonderful to see that more and more people are reading my story. Thanks to each and every one of you!**

**I do not own anything**

**X0X0X0X0X0**

Tessa sat in one of the couches in her bedroom, while fiddling with her fingers. Jem had gone to see the council early that day and the stress was driving her mad. Will placed one of his hands over Tessa's in order to still her hands. She gave him a half smile. She was glad to have his company. If she was alone, she would have probably been in a worse state. "You need to calm down Tess. Stress is not good for the baby."

Tessa smirked. "Since when do you know about babies?"

Will put his hand over his heart in mocked offence. "I do have a younger sister you know."

Tessa laughed and raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I am sorry."

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by Sophie and Magnus. "I am glad to see that you are smiling again miss." Sophie said while taking a seat next to Tessa. "I agree. A happy mother makes for a happy baby." Magnus piped in.

Tessa sighed and shook her head. "You three are worse than Jem, but thank you for your concern."

They all sat like that for a while, just talking about random things that will keep Tessa's mind of Jem. Their main goal was to keep Tessa calm and relaxed. However, this calm atmosphere was broken when Jem suddenly burst through the door. Upon seeing Jem they all shot up, while Tessa ran to his side.

"Jem!" Tessa shouted as she encircled him with her arms. Jem was red in the face, out of breath and panting heavily. He grabbed Tessa's face between his hands and that is when Tessa realised that there was fear in his eyes.

"Are you alright Jem?" Will said with concern while placing a hand on his _parabotai's _back. Jem shook his head. After a few more breaths he spoke. "I came as fast as I could."

Tessa could see that it had been a long time since Jem had taken his drugs. His eyes were starting to turn silver, as well as his hair. "Maybe you should rest for a while." Tessa suggested.

"No!" Jem almost shouted. "The council has given their verdict." At that the entire room fell silent. Tessa instantly shielded her stomach with her hands as if it would protect the baby from the news. "They want me to take Tessa to them."

"Why?" Will said half angrily.

Jem looked at Will with sad eyes. "Their decision was unanimous. Termination."

Sophie made a squeaking sound at the news, while Will hit the wall next to him with surprising force. "But they can't. It is just an innocent baby." Tessa said and felt her legs turn into jelly. Jem pulled her closer in order to steady her. "I promise that no one will hurt our baby. I would rather die."

Will nodded in agreement. "We need to get you somewhere safe. Somewhere no one will think of looking for you."

Magnus cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention. "It may not ne my place to speak, but I do believe that I know a place where Tessa would be safe."

Jem turned towards Magnus with a grateful smile. "Any help you give will be much appreciated old friend."

Magnus nodded. "I have a few homes strewn all over the area, but I believe one will be very appropriate. No one knows about it except for me and I rarely go there myself."

"Sounds perfect." Will said.

"It is a cottage far away from here in the middle of the woods. It use to belong to my mother. It would be a pleasure to lend it to you." Tessa smiled at him thankfully and before thinking clearly gave him a hug.

Magnus froze in shock, but after a while relaxed a little bit. "Thank you Magnus." Magnus simply shrugged. "It is no problem at all. Besides that place needs some happy memories after all these years."

"It is settled then. Now we need to hurry. The sooner we leave the better our chances are to get away unnoticed." Will said while silently praying for the best.

X0X0X0X0X0

Mortmain sat in a black leather chair with an evil smile spread across his face. Benedict Lightwood had brought him the news that the Clave was after Tessa and that she was on the run. "If she is pregnant, it means that she is vulnerable and if I capture her as well as the baby then I will have two powerful weapons."

Benedict Lightwood stared at him uncomfortably. "But Magister, she will be protected around the clock by her shadowhunter friends."

Mortmain waved his comment away. "No need to worry. While her friends concentrate on protecting her from the Clave, we will come up from behind them and capture her right from under their noses. It is the perfect distraction." Mortmain said followed by a wickedly cruel chuckle.

Benedict still looked a little unsure which caused Mortmain to continue. "Besides, if any one of them thinks about getting in my way they will face the wrath of my mechanical devices. No lives will be spared."

Mortmain reached for a cigar nearby and started to puff on it. "Now let me send some of the devices to find out where my sweet Tessa is staying. I bet she misses me so."

**X0X0X0X0X0**

**Thanks to everyone for reading the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I know it is a little bit short. Until next time.**


End file.
